Carl Webb
Carl Webb was an associate of David Palmer during his campaign for president during Day 1. He was a member of the senator's staff, but was fired when David learned about a cover-up. Before Day 1 Carl Webb was a long associate of Senator David Palmer. Seven years prior to the events that unfolded in Day 1, Palmer's daughter Nicole was raped by Lyle Gibson. After the traumatic event, Keith Palmer confronted the rapist and engaged in a physical brawl with him. Lyle was killed by Keith, though it was an accidental death. Carl conspired with Sherry Palmer in a cover-up and they made Lyle's death look like a suicide. Both Sherry and Carl felt that the incident would hurt Palmer's career, so he was kept in the dark. Day 1 ]] About an hour after midnight on the day of the California Presidential Primary, Carl received a call from David Palmer to tell him that he had been contacted by Maureen Kingsley, and they needed to meet face to face to talk about it. Another hour later, Carl met David in the parking lot of Hotel Rosslyn. Palmer explained that Kingsley said that Lyle Gibson, the teenager that raped Palmer's daughter Nicole, did not commit suicide as the coroner stated: he was actually thrown out of a window, by Palmer's son Keith. Carl suspected Palmer's rival Hodges of spreading the rumor, but assured David he would put a lid on Kingsley until the primary and then they could deal with it. Palmer wanted to sort it immediately, and Carl told him that he would find whoever sourced the rumor and cut them off, and David needn't worry. Secret Service then arrived to pick up David, so Carl left telling Palmer he would call in an hour. As he was driving back, Palmer called Carl to see what his progress was. Carl explained that he needed to talk to some people, and hadn't had enough time to look into it. Palmer told him he wanted to hear something by 4am, then hung up. At 3:40am, Carl called David to say he had found out the name of the source: George Ferragamo. Palmer then asked Carl to come to the hotel suite. He got past Secret Service, and met Sherry Palmer who asked what he was doing there. He said he didn't know, then David entered and Sherry left. David explained that he knew Maureen's story was true, that Keith had been lying to him, and that Carl covered it up from the law and from Palmer himself. He demanded an explanation, and Carl said that Keith did go to see Gibson and then came to Carl to deal with his death. Palmer told him that he never wanted Carl near the Palmer family again; but as Carl left, he told Palmer that Sherry also knew, as Keith used her to contact Carl. Sherry then contacted Carl, and he told her that perhaps Maureen Kingsley had something in her past that could be used to stop her coming out with the story. Sherry tried persuading David to go along with this plan, but he knew it was Carl's idea. Carl was back in his building with the financiers of David's campaign, Frank Ames, Phil Tuttle and Bob Jorgensen, when Sherry contacted him again. She asked him to make sure Maureen Kingsley dropped the story, and he told her he was taking care of the evidence against Keith. His ambiguous wording caused Frank Ames to worry, making him leave the room to contact Palmer. Palmer than got in touch with Carl, telling him that he heard George Ferragamo's life may be in danger. Carl shrugged it off, but Palmer told him to come see him at Grant Street Elementary School, or he would tell secrets about Carl. Carl agreed, and set off. He arrived at the school shortly before eleven, and Palmer confronted him about Ferragamo. He denied it, but went on to say certain things were necessary for his campaign, and he had no right to not permit them as they both worked for a higher power. Palmer denied that, and left. Carl then went back to Palmer's hotel and waited outside just as Palmer went to meet with the District Attorney. Palmer told him that it was over, but Carl said it was just getting started. He explained that Ferragamo was just a waste product of the machine that was Palmer's campaign - and that if Palmer didn't make it to office, Keith would be jailed for Ferragamo's murder. Palmer realized that Carl had planted false evidence at the crime scene, and grabbed Carl by his coat. Carl then told him that the people they worked for knew how to get what they wanted, and after sarcastically greeting Mike, he left. ]] Later that day Keith Palmer called Carl, saying he had nothing left to lose. Carl agreed to meet Keith at the Griffith Park Observatory at approximately 3:50pm. Keith accused Carl of being complicit in the death of George Ferragamo. Carl told Keith that Ferragamo had broken his confidence, and that if he wanted justice for Ferragamo he should expect justice for Lyle Gibson. Keith pushed him further, and Carl told him that he was in "way over his head" - and that there was physical evidence at Ferragamo's office that led directly to him. Carl told him that that's why he and his father should back off, and then left. Carl did not realize that Keith had been wearing a wire, and Palmer had hold of a recording of the conversation. At 6:30pm, Carl and the Latham Group watched as Palmer held a press conference accusing them of Ferragamo's death. Carl said he would handle it, but Bob Jorgensen told him it was too late. Despite revealing the story, Palmer went on to win the primary and the presidency, assuming office later that year. Background information and notes * "Day 1: 4:00pm-5:00pm" and "Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm" featured Carl Webb's recorded voice from "Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm." * Executive producer Jon Cassar listed Carl Webb as a character that could 'potentially return' along with Teddy Hanlin, Alexander Trepkos, Lynne Kresge, and Behrooz Araz, in a Feb. 12, 2007 TV Guide interview with Bill Hochman. Ultimately, none of these characters reappeared. * In a deleted scene from "Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm," some men enter the room where Carl and Bob Jorgensen watch Palmer on TV. One of them reveals a badge: they are the FBI. * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Carl's counterpart is KK. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:David Palmer campaign supporters Category:Career criminals Category:Living characters